Changed
by ninjagosilverninja1
Summary: They went on a mission, but things took a turn for the...strangest? Story is better than summary. (Rated to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my short story, 'Changed'. Now this is AFTER my xmas story, just so I don't confuse you. Review!**

No one's POV:

Another simple day on the bounty. A year or 2 after the darkness was defeated, the team has been fine. The ship was landed in a field and they were all on the deck watching Sophia fly around on her ultra-dragon. She spun in the air. "She's very good at flying" "Very good" She landed the dragon on the ground. "Good job guys" She pet Raindrop's neck and she purred. Sophia got off. She was wearing her platinum suit. They were all wearing their suits, because it showed who they were.

"Hey guys" Sam walked over and pat Raindrop's neck. "What's up Sam?" "Nothing much" Sophia seemed to blush a bit. Raindrop lifted her head a bit. "What's wrong girl?" she nudged him a bit and he bumped into Sophia. "Oh…um, sorry" "N-No trouble" Alexa chuckled. "Funny how well these animals have a way to know how someone feels" Raindrop snorted.

Just then the alarm sounded. "What's going on?" They ran up to the brig. Sam pulled up a map. "The Ninjago science lab was robbed" "Of what?" "Not sure" "Well, let's stop them" "Be careful. Remember, it's a science lab. A lot of stuff there can do damage to you" "We'll be fine" "Let's go!" They took off.

Violet POV:

I thought about what Sam said. Who would rob a science lab, and why? We got there and saw smoke come from the lab. "Guys, I'm not sure about this" "Vi, we have to stop whoever is doing this" "Exactly. Who would rob a science lab?" "Vi has a point" "Point or not, I'm going to stop whoever is doing this" Alexa ran in, and we followed her. We saw no one. There was smoke and everything was untouched. "This is weird" We walked a little more and saw a door broken off. The door said 'Animal Research'

"Who would break into the animal research facility?" "Maybe it's animal lovers who wanted to free them" "I don't think so" We walked in and there were empty cages and bare shelves. "Well, they didn't just want the animals" "There were after whatever what else was in here" Tyler picked up an empty bottle. "Monkey DNA" "Look Riley. They have your DNA" "Very funny. Forgot how to laugh" I looked around. "Something doesn't make sense" "What do you mean?"

"There's research here that would sell for millions, if possible, billions of dollars. So…why break into just the animal research facility?" "Violet has a point" "We should head back and find out more" We walked out. We were walking down the hallway when I felt something pierce my neck. "Ow" "Vi?" I pulled out a dart. "Oh no…" "Violet, what's-?" I blacked out.

Tyler POV:

"Ow" "Vi?" I turned to look at her. "Oh no…" "Vi, what's-?" She passed out. "Violet!" I took a step and felt something pierce my neck. "Ow!" "Guys, sleep-" Alexa's voice was cut off. I pulled a dart from my neck as I saw Riley pass out from the corner of my eye. And everything went black.

No one's POV:

They team lay passed out. 2 people in lab coats walked towards them a man and woman. "I don't like this" "They practically gave themselves to us" The woman thought this was a bad idea. "But-""Not another word. We have to get back before they wake up" The woman sighed. "Are you sure it will work?" "It has to" The man smiled. "And it will"

**OMG! What just happened? What is going on? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Chapter 2 of my story! Review!**

Sam POV:

They've been gone for a while and I was starting to worry. "Where are they?" "Don't worry Sam. I'm sure they're fine" "I hope"

Alexa POV:

I opened my eyes and I saw a grey ceiling. Where was I? I tried to sit up, then realized I was chained to a table with a gag over my mouth. I saw 2 scientist their backs turned to me. I heard them talking. "This will work. We've tested it on 20 people already" "Yes and only 5 have died. A good progress rate" 5 people killed?! I struggled to get free. They turned. "She's awake!" I tried to scream, but the gag didn't help. "Knock her out!" One of the scientists grabbed a needle and shoved it in my arm. They injected a liquid in me. I felt myself losing consciousness. And I blacked out.

Riley POV:

I opened my eyes and saw a white ceiling. I tried to sit up, but my arms and legs were chained to a table. I had a gag over my mouth. I tried to get free, but I couldn't. "This seems perfect for him" "Yes. They already found some for the others that will fit them perfectly" 2 scientists walked in. "Ah, good he's awake. Now it's safe to give him another dose" One of the scientists out a needle in my arm. And I blacked out.

Violet POV:

I woke up and was strapped to a table. The room was empty. I found out my hands and legs were tied to my body, so I rolled off. It hurt, but I was getting somewhere. I sat up, and tried to think of a way out. I hit my head back against and heard a click. I realized my hair was out of the way and my hair tie was exposed. Sam had given me a hair tie that has a homing device to track me if I ever got lost.

The door opened and 2 scientist walked in. "She's awake!" One ran towards me and I tried to get out of his grasp. The other shot a needle in my arm. Sam, please find us. And I blacked out.

Jay POV:

I was beginning to worry. They had been gone for a couple hours. We had come back from looking in the lab. They were there. No one was. We got back and went up to the brig. "We can't find them" "Where are they?" Then a beeping came on the screen. Sam hit a few buttons. "Sam, what's going on?" "It's Violet! She's activated the homing device that I gave her" "When did you give her a homing device?" "Um…not important! What's important is that if found them" "Let's go get them!"

Violet POV:

I woke up and I was in a grey room. I was chained to a table. I turned to see a window that looked into a hallway. There were scientists rushing around. "Ah you're awake" I looked and saw that there was a scientist in here. "You're super lucky. You lived" I raised an eyebrow. "When most people go through this, they usually die" He looked out into the hallway through the window. "Unlike that person" I looked and saw that there was a body bag on a moving bed. "Yes, poor soul" I started to panic. "Oh calm down. Now we just have to store you for 50 years in a isolated tank built just for you" Now I really panicked. I tried to get out. H grabbed a needle.

He was just about to inject it in me, when there was an explosion and he dropped it. "What is going-?" A burst of electricity broke the window. "Leave her alone!" Dad. I twisted my head and got the gag off. "Daddy!" I haven't called him that since I was really little, but I was scared beyond my mind. "Who-?!" My dad hit the scientist with his weapon. He got me out of my shackles. "Dad!" I hugged him. "C'mon" He picked me up and we ran. I was dizzy and saw Alexa's parents carry her out, Zane and Kim with Tyler, and Sarah and Cole with Riley. Then I passed out.

No one's POV:

They got them back to the bounty. They rested them in their rooms. They were all still passed out, but looked like they were experiencing pain in different areas. "What's happened to them?" "Who knows" Hopefully they'll be okay"

Violet POV:

I felt pain in my head a lower back. It felt terrible! At one point, the pain was so unbearable, I just passed out again

Alexa POV:

My legs hurt! I couldn't move them! Finally, at one point, I just passed out

Riley POV:

My whole back and lower back hurt. I couldn't handle the pain anymore, so I blacked out.

Tyler POV:

My head and lower back hurt. What did they do to us? I couldn't handle the pain and blacked out

**What has happened to them? What were the scientists after? Are they okay? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Chapter 3! Hope you like so far! Review!**

Violet POV:

I heard birds chirping outside. My hearing seems to be better. I heard the door open. "Violet?" It was Hannah. I felt her rub my back. "You okay?" "Yeah…I-I think so" I brought my head form under my blanket and Hannah and Sophia gasped. "What?" "Um…you-you…um…" I got up and my balance seemed to be a bit off. "Violet, I really think you should rest" I walked in to the bathroom and looked in the mirror…and I gasped.

I had…cat ears. Black cat ears were sitting on top my head, the fur on my ears growing into my head. My ears at the side weren't there. I felt at my lower back and felt a tail under my white night clothes. I started to breathe rapidly. "Now Violet, don't-"and I screamed.

Nya POV:

I hope that they're okay. Who knows what they did to them. But…why? "Nya, I can see that you're worried. But they're fine" "How do you know? What if the scientist gave them a disease that could kill them? Or what if they are making clones and making them evil? Or what if-"We all heard a scream. "That's Violet!" We ran out of the brig down below.

Me and Jay and the others ran to her room. I opened the door and we gasped. Violet had…cat ears? "V-Violet?" "I-I-I…I have cat ears!" I heard Jay snickering and I elbowed him. "Not. Funny" I harshly whispered. "Violet…what happened?" "Hannah, if I could answer that, would I have screamed?!" "Probably not" "Oh…" She moaned as she looked in the mirror again. She touched the top of one of her ears and it flicked. She groaned.

We heard another groan and turned to Alexa's bed. "What happened?" She sat up rubbing her head. "And who screa-?" She froze when she saw Violet. "Um…Vi, not sure if you know this, but um…you-you have…" "I know!" Violet sat on Sophia's bed. "So, do you um, have a…a tail?" Alexa started snickering. "Alexa!" She busted up laughing. "Oh, very funny Alexa! What about you?" Alexa threw the blanket back. "I don't see anything wrong" She climbed down from her bed, but when she hit the floor, she wobbled. "Whoa" Amanda walked over and helped steady her.

"I don't understand. How am I like…this? But Alexa is fine?" "Maybe they didn't do anything to her" "No, when I woke up, the scientist said that it worked. Not sure what he meant" "Funny, the scientist I was lucky that I lived" "Well, maybe they did the same to the-"We heard to yells come from the boys room. "Sounds like they're awake" "Let's go check on them"

Alexa POV:

What happened? With my mother's help, we walked down the hall to their room. I could hear Daniel trying to calm them down and crashing. "Riley, just calm-whoa!" "How can you tell me to calm down?!" We opened the door and we gasped. Riley had…hawk wings? His back was turned and his wings were open. They were brown with whitened tips and some black spots here and there. He had half a hawk tail peeking from under his nightshirt, the same color as his wings. "Riley?" He turned, knocking several things down. "Look at me!" He saw Violet. "Hey, um Vi?" "Yes, I know! I have cat ears!" "Well, you and Tyler have something in common" "What do you mean?" Tyler pulled one of Riley's wings down.

We gasped. Tyler had silver dog ears coming out of his head. "This is what he means" I started to snicker. "Alexa, shut up!" Tyler stood up. I saw a silver dog tail swing out from behind him. "Wow" "How come Alexa's okay?" "Not sure" "Can you walk again?" I let go of my mother and I was stable. "I seem to be okay" "That's good" "Um…maybe we-we can find out what happened?" "My laptop in in the brig"

We started to walk up to the brig. But I wasn't fully recovered. Near the edge for some reason my leg buckled completely and I fell over into the water and struck my head on the edge and I blacked.

Riley POV:

"Alexa!" I dove over. Man of all the times for her legs not to work! I grabbed her but…crud, I can't fly! We fell in the water with a splash. We broke through the surface. "Riley? What happened?" "You fell" "Um, Riley…I-I can't move my legs apart" "Well…maybe they are tied together with something" "Hey!" We looked up. "You guys okay?" "We're fine!" "We can't land! There's an island not too far ahead!" "We'll meet you there!" "Be careful!"

* * *

Alexa helped me swim to the island. It seemed farther than we thought and my wings seemed to be dragging us down. "Hang on. And you may want to brace yourself" "Why? Are you going to do your wave power?" "Uh huh" "Are you good at it?" "…Uh huh" We're doomed. She brought her hand up and started to move it in a circle. I turned and a wave was forming behind us. "Oh boy" The wave picked us up and moved us towards the island. "Get ready!" We crashed into the island. "Ow…" I sat up. "Geez Alexa, you need to work-"She sat up and we both gasped. Alexa's legs weren't tied up. In fact, she didn't have legs at all!

Instead of legs, the same color as her suit, was a fish tail. She was a mermaid! "I have a tail" "Oh my god" She snapped back into reality. "I have a tail!" I busted up laughing. "Riley, this isn't funny!" "To me it is!" She punched me in the arm. We heard the engines of the bounty and turned. The bounty landed behind some rocks. "I'll get help" I got up and started to run. "Riley! Don't leave me!"

Violet POV:

We landed the bounty and me and Tyler got off. I was still trying to get used to the extra balance that the tail gives. "Are you still trying to get used to the tail?" "More like the balancing that it gives off" "Hey!" Riley came around the rocks. "Riley!" We ran up to him. "Where's Alexa?" "Um, yeah about that. She's was affected by whatever they did to us" "Well, let's get her"

No one's POV:

Alexa looked at her new tail. She lightly lifted it up then let it fall. The water rolled over her tail fin. She sighed. "Stupid scientist" "Whoa" She turned and saw the others. "What…happened?" "I'm um…I'm now a mermaid" Violet busted up laughing and Riley started to laugh again. Tyler was even chuckling. "Oh very funny. Now help me" Riley and Tyler picked her up by her arms. "Let's just get back"

* * *

They walked a little bit when there was a bright aqua light around her legs. When it died down, she was in her night pants that she wore when she fell in the water. She sighed. "Thank god! That would have been embarrassing if…never mind" "Well, now we know what's wrong with us. Now we just have to find out why"

**Well, there you go. You now know what happened to them. You'll find out why they are like that later. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! Now, I may not update as much, cause I got 2 new games for my 3Ds so yeah you know how it goes. But I will try my best. Review! **

Violet POV:

We got back to the bounty. Alexa's parents came out of the brig. "Oh Alexa!" They ran over to her. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine" "Oh your head…" She had a small lump on her forehead. "Mom, I'm fine" "Well, now we just have to find out why they did this to us"

No one's POV:

The woman picked up an empty vial as other scientist picked up. "Well, perfect! Our research finally perfected! Then they were stolen!" "They weren't stolen. They were rescued" "And how do you know?" "I heard one of them call the blue one 'Dad'" "Abigail, you're crazy" "But-""Again, not another word. We'll just find them. Or we'll find more subjects" "But, Gabriel-""Abigail! Enough!" She flinched. "I will not let father's research die!" He stormed off. She sighed. Why must he be like this?

Violet POV:

For crying out loud! I groaned as I laid my head on the table. I couldn't find anything about animal transformation. We waited in the brig in our suits. We had to make some modifications to our suits. A whole lot to Riley's because of his wings. None to Alexa's. I lifted my head up. "I can't find anything" "Well, what are you looking for?" "Anything on animal transformation" "How about Dr. B. Ryan?" "Dr. B. Ryan?" "Yeah. Before I passed out when I was rescued, for a moment I saw a picture that had a name below it. 'Dr. B. Ryan. Greatest mind in Animal and Human connections'" "Hmm" I typed his name in the search bar. "Got something"

"The Ryan's humanal research facility" "Humanal?" "The mixture of human DNA and animal DNA" "So that's why they only stole the animals and animal research" "But…why?" "Who knows?" "Guys. This facility closed down 20 years ago" "What?" The others came over to me. "Listen to this. 'Dr. B. Ryan dedicated his life to connecting human and animal DNA together to make one. But he did give a small amount of time to settle down and have a family. He had a 1 year old son, when his wife died after she gave birth to a daughter. His assistants helped with the children, but he taught them what he wanted them to learn. But after 18 years later, he was arrested for unauthorized experiments and the facility was shut down. The whereabouts of his children are unknown'"

"That's not good" "No it's not" "Well, do we know anything else about this guy?" "Well, I just found this out. He died while in prison not too long ago. He was placed in a padded cell, but for the last day of his life, he broke out of his straightjacket and ripped the padding. The writing said 'It will not die'" "That's kinda creepy" "That's it. I can't find anything else" "Well, I guess we just have to wait" I closed my laptop and I felt my new tail wrap around my leg. "You know. I won't be all that used to this" "None of us will"

**There you have it! And sorry for the delay. Again, new games. So writing my stories will be a night thing, except on weekends…maybe. But, are the 2 people in the beginning the guy's children? Why are they doing this? Will it stop? Review and find out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Hope you like the story! Review!**

Abigail POV:

I saw my brother boss everyone around. Why is he like this? He was never like this. He was actually a nice person. But…one day…he just…changed. I don't know what's wrong with him. I sighed. I looked at the destruction that the rescuers made. My brother said that they were intruders, but they were just rescuing them. It didn't seem right to do this! We have accidently killed people doing this! And every time we have, Gabriel seemed to be even more furious.

I looked around. I went to my room that was here at the facility and grabbed the black cloak. I needed to stop this. I had to find the subjects and ask for help.

Alexa POV:

I swam farther down, my body moving up and down. The tail made me move faster. It wasn't bad. And all I had to do to turn back is wait for my body to dry off. And I could breathe underwater and go farther down. I stopped when I reached the bottom and swam back up. My head broke the surface. I sat myself on the edge and looked around. Riley was taking a crack at flying and he wasn't bad. He was flying and looked kind of funny by what he was doing. "Riley, what are you doing?" "Trying…trying to stay in one spot" "Well, you look ridiculous" I looked at Violet and Tyler by the mast. "So Tyler, if you're happy, does your tail wag?"

He gave a low growl, but then Violet scratched behind his ear and his tail started to wag. I laughed. "Guess so" "So, Violet" Riley flew down and landed on the deck. "If you're happy, do you purr?" She growled and her tail fluffed up a bit, but Tyler scratched behind her ear and I heard a purring. Me and Riley busted up laughing. "Guess so" There was a blue light around my tail and my legs were back. I brought them back up.

Then the alarm went off. We rushed up to the brig. "What is it?" Sam hit a few buttons. "A rouge scientist" He pulled up a picture of a woman who seemed to be running. She had on silver glassed and had brown hair from what I could see from under the cloak. Her eyes were minty green. "I've never seen her before" "Well, let's go"

We ran to the street where Sam said she was. "Let's find her" "She looked to be alone, so we'll split up' "Be careful guys" We took off in different directions. I ran down the alley. I saw movement. "Hey!" They ran. I followed them. They had on a black cloak. I ran faster and tackled them down. I flipped them over and raised my fist back.

"Please! Don't!" She held her hands up in defense. "Who are you?" "A-Abigail Ryan" I froze. "Ryan?" "Yes. Please. I know you are one of the victims in my brother's testing! I-I need your help" Could I trust her?

Violet POV:

I ran back to the middle of the city. Riley and Tyler were there. "Where's Alexa?" "Here" We turned and she was walking back with the woman. She looked to be in her twenties, with brown hair in a braid and glasses with a silver lining. "Who are you?" "She's Dr. B Ryan's daughter" "Abigail Ryan. And I need your help"

Gabriel POV:

Where is she?! I looked around the whole place. Not in her room, not in her office, not the labs, not even in the animal compartment. I've looked everywhere! "Sir!" One of the minors ran to me. "We've recovered some of the video feed" "Show me" They opened a laptop and it showed Abigail running off. I ran my hand through my dirty blond hair. "Why would she leave?" "I don't know" "Find her" I took the laptop away. "Meanwhile, I have research to do" I typed in a name as the minor ran off. I smiled. "Perfect. Be prepared…"

"Alexa Flamy"

**Dun dun dun! What does he have in plan for Alexa? Review! And sorry for it being short. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey-O! Okay who else is going to watch the legend of chima next week? It doesn't look anywhere as good as ninjago, but I will give a whack at it**

Violet POV:

Well, Alexa seemed to trust Abigail. We were in the brig with her. "Okay, so…why did your father want to do this?" "He wanted to bring a whole new level to animal and human connections" "So turning humans to animals?" "Not necessarily. He wanted humans to have the abilities that some animals have" She pointed at me. "A cat's agility and sight" She pointed at Tyler. "A dog's smelling and hearing" She pointed at Riley. "A hawk's speed and eyesight" She pointed at Alexa. "A fish's ability to breathe underwater" "But…why?" "Not sure. But it possessed him and my brother"

"Why does your brother want to do this?" "Since he's my older brother, my father gave the facility to him" "Why are you doing it?" "Trust me, I don't like this. But…my brother want's me too" "Can you do anything about it?" "Unfortunately no. He suffered a head injury a while ago, and he can go a little crazy" "How crazy?" "Mental hospital, padded room crazy" "Oh man" "Which is why we must stop him" "Okay…on one condition" "And what would that be?" "If you can change us back" "Deal. We just have to get to the facility and stop him" "But if anything goes wrong, we have to leave" "Then let's get ready"

Gabriel POV:

"_Then let's get ready" _Perfect. With the tracking device in my sister's glasses, I knew that they were coming here and the trap was ready. You can go a lot with a little research. "They're coming! Get ready!" Everyone get ready. I felt something in my brain twitch. "Of course"

I went in the back and got what I needed. Perfect.

Alexa POV:

With Abigail's help, we found the facility. We ran inside. "Um, Abs?" "Abigail. Not one for nicknames" "Okay. Where is everyone?" "Not sure" "I sense this is not good" "No it's not" Then smoke filled the room. "Trap!" "We have to get out of here!" I turned then felt a hand in my arm. Before I could fight back, or even scream, a gag was tied over my mouth.

I was through into a pit that was filled a bit with water. My tail appeared. "Hello, Alexa" I looked up and saw a man with dirty blond hair. I tried to say, 'what do you want?' but the gag wouldn't let me say anything. "Well, I bet you are wondering what this is? Well, I'd love to explain, but I think they will do most of the talking"

I heard hissing. Oh no. I looked in the shadows in front of me and made a squeak. There, in front of me, was a snake. "Yes, a fear of snakes from what I learned about you Alexa. But don't worry. Their bite won't kill you, just make you incredibly ill. So try not to move" He laughed and shut the door. It let in enough light to show 1, no 2, wait…3 snakes slithering toward me! I tried to fight my bonds, but they were too tight and the floor was covered in water, so I couldn't get my legs back. I stopped moving when I felt one wrap around my tail fin. Someone help me!

Riley POV:

When the smoke filled the room, I ran. I broke outside and hid in the meet up point. Violet, Tyler, and Abigail met up soon. "I should have known. Gabriel would do something like this" I looked around. "Where's Alexa?!" We looked back to the facility. "Oh who knows what they are doing to her!" "I'm going back" "Riley, you're crazy!" "I'm coming too. You need me to navigate through there" "I guess I'm coming too"

We ran back in. I saw one scientist ahead of me. I ran and grabbed him by the collar. "Please don't hurt me!" "Give me one reason not to!" "I-I know where your girlfriend is" "Where is she?" "In-In the pit" Abigail gasped. "Does Alexa have any fears?" "Yeah, snakes, but-" "Oh why would he do this?! We have to find her!" "Why?" Abigail looked me square in the eye.

"Because he put her in with her worst fear"

**Dun dun dun! Well, one thing, this is almost over! But I hope you like! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! This story is almost over I think…yeah not sure. Review!**

Riley POV:

"Where is this pit?" "Down the hall to the left. You'll see a metal slate on the floor" I threw the other scientist aside. "I'll get Alexa" "We'll find Gabriel" I darted down the hall. I saw the metal slate and threw it open. There was Alexa with 3 snakes around her. She had tears around her eyes and they were closed tight. She had her tail, so the floor had water on it. "Alexa, hold on" She looked up and one of the snakes hissed. She winced. She was absolutely terrified.

I looked around and saw a long metal pole. I grabbed it and ran back to the opening. The pole had a curve on it, so it was for handling the snakes. I reached down and picked one up. It slightly hissed but when it hit light, it slid off the pole and scurried into the dark. I looked around some more and saw a large shard of glass. I picked it up and held it in the light. A small beam of light came through but it scared the snakes and they slithered away. Alexa seemed to go a little limp. Oh please tell me that one of them didn't bite her!

I reached down, but was just short. I pulled my wings tight against my back and dropped down. "A-Alexa?" She looked at me with relief in her eyes. I untied the gag around her mouth. "R-Riley. P-Please I-I…" "C'mon" I picked her up and flew a bit. Good thing I had practice. When we were out, I untied her bonds around her wrists. She threw her arms around me. "Riley!" She cried into my shoulder. "Hey, hey. Calm down" I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back. "It's okay" "I-I was terrified" "Calm down, it's okay" Then there was an explosion and alarms blared.

"What's going on?!" "I don't know!" The building was shaking and debris fell. "Let's go!" I picked Alexa up and we ran.

Tyler POV:

Riley went one way, we went the other. Abigail stopped. "Go down the hallway and turn left and the first crossway. There is a metal door. That's the engine and boiler room. Destroy everything in there" "Where are you going?" "I have other matters to deal with" She ran off. "C'mon" We ran down an turned right. I heard something. "Hold on" We looked around the corner. There were 3 scientists. "Now what? They're in the way" I looked around and ran into an office. "Tyler" Violet followed.

It had all sorts of chemicals and such. I found a glass bottle marked 'skunk spray'. "Tyler, I don't think that's a good idea" "Trust me"

No one's POV:

The scientists had to be on lookout for the subjects. Gabriel was getting more and more impatient. A vial rolled down. "What the-?" Purple lighting shot the vial and it exploded. The scientists ran to avoid the smell. Tyler and Violet had covered their noses so they wouldn't smell it. Violet twirled her staff to get rid of it. They ran in the room.

Violet POV:

I thought my legs would give out. Everything was…beautiful! Everything worked perfectly, every piece fit. It's like looking at the most beautiful painting ever. "Violet, I know that it's beautiful to you, bit remember the plan" I sighed. "Right" "But you seem to know this well. How do we destroy it?" I looked around. "By the way it looks, it's all powered by one generator, one that controls them all. But they would have it in the back so that no one makes it out alive" "Well, we can try" I walked around. "There" I pointed it out. "Luckily we are not too far away from the door" The door. I looked at it and saw an extra slate. "Wait. The door is activated to close when the generator is broken" He took a good look at it, then fired a star in the crook. "That should hold it"

"Ready?" "Ready" He fired a star at the generator and it hit dead on. It exploded and we ran out. Alarms were blaring and debris started to fall. We better get out in time.

Abigail POV:

I ran down to a certain room. I ran in a scanned the shelves. I found a small whit bottle that was what I needed. I grabbed it. "Abigail" I turned hiding the bottle behind me. "Gabriel" "Abigail, why? Why are you helping them?" "Because you know I never liked this!" "But Abigail, father's research…" "I never cared about his research!" He took a shaky breath. "I'm sorry Abigail" He whispered as he took out a gun. "Gabriel, please" He had tears in his eyes. He lifted the gun…

…and pointed it at the side of his head. "Abigail, I-if you are not happy, I have no need for this" "Gabriel, please don't do this!" "I-I thought you loved this…by the way you loved animals" "Yes, but I knew it was too far when we killed people" "Good-bye Abigail" He finger trembled at the trigger. "Gabriel, don't!"

Then alarms sounded and debris suddenly fell on him. He never fired the gun. I turned away as tears fell. I took a shay breath and ran.

Alexa POV:

Riley ran with me in his arms. My legs haven't come back yet. Tyler and Violet ran up. "We have to leave!" "You think we haven't found that out yet!" There was a blue light and my legs were back. Riley put me down and we ran. We were outside when I heard my name. "Alexa!" I turned and Abigail was running. She was almost out when a beam covered her way. "Abigail!" She threw a bottle at me and I caught it. "Abigail, we can recuse you!" "No, it's alright" She smiled as a tear slid down. "I'll be with my family" I felt tears fill my eyes as the door was blocked. "Abigail!" "Alexa, the thing is gonna blow!" Riley had to drag me away and we hid behind some boulders.

No one's POV:

The doorway was covered. Abigail sighed. "I noticed that you only feel more alive, when you are going to die" A tear slid down. "I'm coming to you my family" And there was an explosion.

* * *

The explosion we loud enough to hear miles away. When it was over Tyler and Violet lifted their heads from their shelter. They looked around and heard crying. They went over to Riley and Alexa's hiding spot to see Riley cradle Alexa who was crying her heart out as she clutched the white bottle that Abigail threw to her. But they realized an important detail.

Abigail will never be forgotten.

**Well, the ending stung…like, really stung. I hope you enjoyed and the story will be over soon. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Well, this is the last chapter! After this, I am going to make my poll story. Woo hoo! Review!**

No one's POV:

Everyone on the bounty heard the explosion. The flew the bounty down to where they saw the smoke. They landed and ran put to make sure that everyone was okay. The say Alexa in Riley arms crying. "Sh-She gave up her-her life…f-for u-us" "And we'll never forget that Alexa" She did a shaky breath and just cried. Riley helped her up as she clutched the bottle in her hands.

Riley POV:

Poor Alexa. "Alexa…" "Riley, I-I feel terrible" "Alexa, it's not your fault" "There's nothing we could have done" She sighed and looked at the bottle in her hands. "Looks like this will fix us" "Alexa, may I?" She handed the bottle to Violet. Violet scanned the bottle. "Well, it will, but we'll black out the moment we take them" "I just want to get it over with" Oh Alexa. Violet gave one to us. "Ready?" I gripped Alexa's hand and she looked at me. I smiled to make her feel better and she did a small smile back.

"Ready" "Bottoms up" I swallowed my pill and everything went black.

No one's POV:

They all collapsed on the deck. Riley still had a hold on Alexa's hand. The others carried them to their rooms, waiting for the animal DNA to go away.

_3 hours later_

Violet POV:

When I woke up, I was in my nightclothes and was under my blanket in my room. My hearing seemed to have decreased. Wait…did it…? I jumped out and felt my balance was totally different. I rushed into the bathroom…and shrieked.

Jay's POV:

We heard Violet's shriek and rushed to her room. We opened the door and she was in the bathroom. "It worked!"

Her cat ears were gone. She felt her lower back and gave a small shriek of joy. "I'm back to normal!" She grabbed a cup of water and threw it up on Alexa's bed. She screamed and sat up.  
"Geeze Violet, that was freezing!" "But look" Alexa threw back the covers. "I'm…I'm not a mermaid anymore!" "And I don't look like a cat!"

"It worked!" I turned and Tyler and Riley were back to themselves at the door. "It worked!" "We're no longer animals!" Glad to know that everything was fine.

_1 hour later_

Alexa POV:

I sat on the edge in an aqua color tang top and jeans. "Alexa?" I turned and Riley was walking up to me. "You okay?" I sighed. "Riley, I-I watched someone die…and I could have done something" "Hey don't worry" He wrapped his arms around me. "Everything is fine now. Okay?" "Yeah" "Alexa-" I turned and pressed my lips against his.

There are some moments when I kiss him to shut him up…but others are just because I love him. I felt his hand on my cheek. I drew away slightly to say, "I love you Riley" "I love you too, Alexa"

**Aww! How cute! But now I will work on my poll story! Review and Peace! **


End file.
